eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Project Eliminate
Project Eliminate is the Arsenal Megacorp armaments testing program that provides the backstory for Eliminate. Operations Employees who volunteer for Project Eliminate may test weapons in regulated player-versus-player combat scenarios or may help Arsenal Megacorp eradicate rogue battle drones that have gone loose in their facilities. In both cases, they are given credits for their efforts given that their suit is energized, which they may use to buy and upgrade weapons, armor, and more. History The storyline is set in the future, yet Arsenal Megacorp announcements continue to be released in the present day. As a result, some of the dates may not make sense. The days of the year seem to line up, and it seems to be 500 years ahead in most cases. Stage 1 - X-Weapons testing Arsenal Megacorp's X-Weapons division was responsible for the testing of the many weapons in development. There were three phases of these tests, called LiveFire at the time. Phase-1 of the "X-Weapon tests began with automated combat situations." The results of these tests were not ideal, so they moved to the next phase. While controversial, recruited human combatants tested armaments during Phase-2. This greatly improved the gear produced by Arsenal Megacorp. "The United Governments of the World's decisive victory during the Antarctic War was largely attributed to the enhanced weapons systems and orders have more than doubled in the past six months." CEO Glendo Stonewick announced Phase-3 on October 24, 2077. Expected to increase their profits by 50%, Phase-3 made the work at X-Weapons a "standard practice companywide." When Phase-3 rolled out, a second testing facility was opened up.Memo 1. Stage 2 - Private development facility before the release of Project Eliminate.]] Stonewick gave Global Research and Development Vice President Tim Omernick sufficient funds and authorized him to build the new Advanced Weapons Experiment division. At this point, the name of the project was changed to KillTest.Memo 2. Omernick showed a video Stonewick made by Chris Lee, the Executive Director of Program Visualization. This kept the board busy until they were ready to roll out Stage 3 of the project.Memo 3. Stage 3 - Public release Stage 2 was completed. Arsenal Megacorp figured out their "employee compensation packages" and "initial starting equipment and performance bonuses." Stage 3 began. It marked the declassification of the KillTest project. Allen Ma, the director of Experimental Human Management, changed the name of the project to "Eliminate."Memo 4. Though the Eliminate project was declassified, entry was still gated. In a memo to VP of Reputation Management Dan Atkins, Ma suggested that the gates be opened to the public.Memo 5. Eliminate was released to the public on October 3, 2009.Eliminate Pro. GameFAQs. Retrieved 2010-03-07. Plummer takes over On November 17, 2009, soon after Eliminate's public release, Stonewick stepped down as CEO, and the board of directors "unanimously approved the promotion of Chris Plummer to the office of CEO".Personnel Change memo. Plummer attempted to improve management-employee relations on November 23. He elevated employees' security clearance levels to E-8, giving "an inside look at the daily operations of Arsenal Megacorp", "Project Eliminate service announcements", "expansion plans", "letters from the CEO", and "employee of the month awards".From the desk of the CEO. Arsenal Megacorp blog. 2009-11-23. Retrieved 2010-03-07. New arenas and prototypes Employees of Project Eliminate were given a 1.1 key card on December 6, 2009."Update 1.1 is now live. Please explore new test facility Knox, mods and prototype armor, and new ranks 51-70." Arsenal Megacorp Twitter. 2009-12-06. Retrieved 2010-03-07. This key card enabled users to play in the Knox facility. In addition to being given these 1.1 key cards, players could also try out Prototype armor, mods, skins, and could achieve ranks 51 through 70.Knox Facility Now Open. Arsenal Megacorp Blog. 2009-12-07. Retrieved 2010-03-07. The Runoff and Frostbite facilities were opened to players on December 19, 2009. The DualCannon Proto was also given to players on this date.New maps and weapon prototype. Arsenal Megacorp Blog. 2009-12-19. Retrieved 2010-03-07. The Tank, Flood, and Frostbite facilities were slightly changed two days later.Update brings tweaks to three maps. Eliminate Fans. 2009-12-21. Retrieved 2010-03-07. The Mag-Rail Proto, a version of the Auto-Rifle, was released on January 9, 2010.Mag-Rail prototype now available. Eliminate Fans. 2010-01-09. Retrieved 2010-03-07. The Titan was released on January 13, 2510TITAN memo., and the Devastator soon after."Let them eat Antimatter". Arsenal Megacorp Blog. 2010-01-20. Retrieved 2010-03-07. Omega incident On January 22, 2510, battle drones went rogue in the Omega facility.Omega Incident memo. On February 19, 2510, Plummer announced that he wanted employees' help in eradicating the rogue battle drones.Co-Op memo. On March 12, 2010, drones invaded the Junction and Annex facilities and employees worked in teams to stop them."CO-OP is here." Arsenal Megacorp Twitter. 2010-03-12. Retrieved 2010-03-14. See also * Arsenal Megacorp * Eliminate Pro References Category:Arsenal Megacorp